


Billdip Drabbles

by LuckyCat27



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Crystal Falls au, Deerper Pines, Demon dipper, Fairy Mabel, First Kiss, Hogwart AU, Human bill, Kid Bill, Learning Magic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent AU, Pirates and Sirens, Siren Bill, Teen Dipper, Teen bill, anything, just cute things, monster falls, object head bill, older pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCat27/pseuds/LuckyCat27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from Billdip week(s) and prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For Billdip week day 1 First kiss

Kid human!Bill x Dipper  
"Hey Dipper" "Bro bro"  
Why did Mabel and Bill have to bother him now. "What is it?" Dipper said putting down the journal.  
"Want to play truth or dare" Bill asked jumping on dippers bed practicality vibrating in excitement.  
"No." Dipper snarled.  
"Please Dipper, Bill has never played before.  
After much begging Dipper finally gave in.  
-time skip-  
"This is so much fun!" stated the dark skinned preteen.  
Dipper could careless and just wanted this to end. He has already had to do the 'lamby lamby dance' and answer many embarrassing questions.  
"Dipper truth or dare?" said his twin sister.  
"Dare I don't care anymore." he sighed  
"Kiss bill." Mabel blankly said camera suddenly in hand.  
"What?!" the brute squeaked, Bill smirking at his side.  
"I am-" Dipper started before warm lips touching his in a sloppy kiss interrupted him. Bill pulled away after about 30 seconds smiling.  
"Scrapbookatunity!" Mabel said snapping a picture.  
"Uh" Dipper said freezing up.  
"My turn! Dare please." Bill said moving on from the kiss.


	2. Thanks Deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip week day 2 monster falls

Older!deerper x Object head!bill (starts with triangle!bill)  
"Nice antlers, kid." the triangle said floating in front of the centaur. Well sort of centaur the male was actually half black tail deer.  
"Bill what do you want? And no deals I still have scars from the last time." the brute sighed walking away from the annoying demon.  
"Nothing just checking on my puppet." if the triangle had a mouth they would most likely be smirking.  
"It is never nothing with you. And I am not your puppet." was dippers monotone reply.  
"You got me! I need your body to get something from the physical plain." the dark but obnoxious tone angering the young adult.  
"No way in hell am I letting you take over my body again!" screamed Dipper before running off further into the woods. He kept running through the forest; now gray scale as he was in the mind escape.  
"Wow kid with those deer legs of yours you sure are fast." bill said his eye creased in amusement. Dipper was having none of this today. It could be because it was September or Bill is just obnoxious and annoying, but dipper grabbed bill by the sides and threw him straight into the water a couple feet away. He only then realized his mistake, which was the river that turned him into what he is now, his sister into a fairy, and the other people in town into monsters. What would that do to a demon?  
"You should not have done that!" Bill said rising out the cursed waters.  
"You know what-" Load echoing screams coming from the demon spread through the forest, the mindscape flickering into color. Dipper could not help look away as mouth appeared on Bill and a black ink like substance formed a human like body. When it was over there stood a tall ink colored lanky body with a bill normal self as the head, except a mouth was where his Bowie usually was and completely naked (a/n Bill is genderless). The mindscape disappeared, the world now in full color.  
"Crap." Dipper muttered.  
"What the- I was going to take over your body but now i have a body of my own. I will be going now." Bill said with too big a smile showing sharp fangs.  
"W-wait! You do realize you are naked right." dipper floundered out.  
"It seems i am." With a flash of blue and gold flame Bill was now wearing a form fitting gold button up, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.  
"How do I look?"  
Dipper though they looked dashing but he blamed it on rutting season.  
"Fine." he said blushing.  
"As I should be, and thanks for the body." Bill said vanishing.  
Oh dipper knew he had messed up, bad.


	3. Rulers of the Mindscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip week day 3 just cute things

Demon!Older!Dipper x Bill  
"You seems stressed.” mused a winged demon. Pressing his hands on his partner’s shoulders.  
"Come on kid I don't get stressed. I have been doing this job for almost 2 millennia and I have never been stressed." the blond said getting up of his throne, leaving dippers hands to just rest awkwardly at his side.   
"Like you are a being of 'pure energy' with no weakness. I know you are neither." Dipper said hugging the smaller of the two from the back. The only response was an 'hm'.  
"Bill you need to take a break."   
"Maybe you are right." bill mumbled out.  
"So the great king of the mindscape as fallen?" Dipper said smiling.  
"Hey!" bill said turning around and pushing the brunet back a little.  
"Sorry." Dipper said with a laugh.  
"If I am the king then you are the queen. Just saying." Bill sang with a huge grin.  
"W-w-what are you talking about?" Dipper squeaked out blushing making his shiny blue freckles pop out.  
"We are not married or bonded!"  
"What if I said I wanted to be bonded to you forever." Bill said his own blush coming to his face. Dipper was dumb struck, Bill wanted that?  
"I would say... Why not." Brown eyes moving to look at his dress shoes. Bill could not help the joy.  
"Dipper."  
"Yes?" Bill barely ever used his name.  
"Would you like to bond with me and rule by my side?" Bill said coming only inches from the other demons face.  
"Of course." Dipper said taking the smaller but stronger demons face in his hands and kissing them.


	4. Cute Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip week day 4 parent 4

Older!Gem!Dipper x Gem Bill  
Being the father of 4 gemlings is hard enough but when your mate is just as childish as your children it is absolute hell.  
"ASH!!!! Stop pulling my hair!" yelled my only daughter a Citrine with long wavy blond hair covering her round gem (on the right eye) and golden sparkling skin.  
"I am not pulling your hair CC.” mocked the young male Citrine. Who looked very much the same as his sister except with straight short hair.  
"Will you two be quite!!" yelled the two moonstones you were a miniature of me with there short fluffy light blue almost white hair, bluish skin and gems on there forehead. I should also note my mate is egging his miniature on.  
"Ash stop messing with your sibling. Cherry calm down, Timber and Thorn don't get into this. And Bill I am trying to work, take the gemlings somewhere for the time being." I should be trying to fix this gem tech but with 4, 6 year olds and Bill a child in an adult's body distracting me I am getting nothing done.  
"Come on Dipper you are socializing with your family." Bill said hugging dipper.  
"Daddy, I am sorry. Can we please stay." CC said with her big eye.  
"Ya I will stop." spoke Ash.  
"I did nothing." "It is CC and Ash causing trouble." Stated Timber and Thorn mused.  
"I can't say no to you guys." I said picking up CC causing her to giggle with joy. I did have to carry their eggs for 4 months how could I say no   
"Bill I can watch them." "Papa we can stay with daddy!" "Right Ash!"   
"Well it looks like I am not wanted." Bill stalking off, but Thorn and Timber running up and wrapping around his legs.  
"Well at least 2 of you like me." Picking up the two children off his legs on to his wide shoulders. Listening to the laughs and smiles of my family I knew that even if they were annoying at times I loved everyone of them.


	5. Don't think, feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip week day 5 learning magic

Teen!Dipper x Teen!Human!Bill  
"Come on Pines it is not that hard!" sighed the blond.  
"Fine then you try!" yelled the younger Ravenclaw. Really it is not a hard spell.  
"Why?! I can't get it to work but you can do you even understand the spell!"  
"Not really. I just FIGURED OUT YOUR PROBlem!"  
"Bill dont scare me like that." the brunet said holding his chest.  
"Dipper you are thinking too much. Don’t think about it. Feel the spell, the magic running through your veins." this is definitely his problem.  
"How?"   
"Like this." I said grabbing the other boys’ wrist from behind.  
"How say it with me 'lumos' "  
"Lumos" it did not work at first but after a couple times but Dippers did end up producing the thin stream of light, as the spell should of.  
"It worked. IT WORKED!" Dipper said turning around to hug the Slytherin.  
“Haha nice job kid." Bill said spinning the raven claw around. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks but he was proud of his Pine Tree.


	6. Don’t Give Rum To a Love Struck Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip week day 6

Older!Dipper x Siren!Bill  
“Can I try?” He was bored and he has always wondered with alcohol tasted like.  
“Um, sure I am not sure if you would like it. But here” was the tipsy pirates response passing him the flask of rum.   
~Time Skip~  
“Pine Tree~”  
Dipper sighed walking over to the golden siren.  
“What do you want Bill?”  
“Can I sing something for you~” Smiled the siren cheek flushed from the alcohol.   
“Are you drunk? Where did you get… rum?” Dipper asked smelling the flask near the glass tank.  
“ASked, NoW can I sing some thing for you?” Bill said leaning closer to the young pirates face.  
“N-N-No.” Dipper stuttered out. Bill did not care at this point to drunk to care.

Down by the river by the boats  
Where everybody goes to be alone  
Where you won’t see any rising sun  
Down to the river we will run

When by the water we drink to the dregs  
Look at the stones on the river bed  
I can tell from your eyes  
You've never been by the riverside

Down by the water the riverbed  
Somebody calls you somebody says  
Swim with the current and float away  
Down by the river everyday

Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep  
And I don't know why I go the way  
Down by the riverside

When that old river runs pass your eyes  
To wash off the dirt on the riverside  
Go to the water so very near  
The river will be your eyes and ears

I walk to the borders on my own  
To fall in the water just like a stone  
Chilled to the marrow in them bones  
Why do I go here all alone

Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep  
And I don't know why I go the way  
Down by the riverside

Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep  
And I don't know why I go the way  
Down by the riverside

Oh oh, hey hey  
Oh oh, hey hey   
Oh oh, hey hey 

Down by the riverside

Down by the riverside

The spell even though a few notes were sharp took hold of the Pirate. And soon the drunken siren and Pirate were kissing.  
“Dipper Grunkle Stan- Oh oh I see I am going now.” Mable said watching her brother making out with the siren. That is what snapped him out of the spell.  
“Wait Mabel!!”  
“Come on DipDot you now you liked it~” Bill said grinning ear it ear. He really hated the siren now. Dipper just walked away at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverside by Agnes Obel


	7. The Road to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip week day 7 anything

Older!Dipper x Human!Bill  
(Dipper as Tulio, Bill as Miguel  
There first night in the brig)  
“Well look on the bright side, we get to find somewhere new.” Bill said in an ‘I don’t care’ tone.  
“Bill, we are trapped, and doing to be arrested the minute we stop at there destination.” Dipper commented.  
“So, at least we would stay together.” Bill whispered in Dippers ear.  
“Bill, stop.” Dipper giggled.  
“Come on, does it matter, we always get out.” The bronzed skinned man said running his hands over the taller mans shoulders.  
“Bill stop flirting, if we get out tomorrow we should get some rest.” Dipper said blushing.  
“Why do you always ruin my fun.” The bold man pouted resting on the floor of the moving cabin.  
“When we find gravity falls we can have some fun. How’s that sound?” The brunet smiled.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Bill smiled back winking.


	8. How to Take Down a Centaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same verse of “Thanks Deer” and takes place in early December.

~Bill’s pov~  
Okay so living in the forest may have been harder then I though, at least I don’t need to eat, or drink, or anything else other meatsacks have to do, but avoiding animals, collecting magic of other magical beings, and the recent snow falls it was getting harder by the day. Leaning back so I could rest my triangular head on the tree behind me, I though maybe I should do into town it is not like I would look out of place. I think I will go to town after a rest for a bit.  
~Dippers pov~  
“It has been 2 months Mabel, who know what Bill could be up to. We have to find him and keep him from doing whatever he is doing!” I tried to point out.  
“Dipper. You need to calm down and second we have not seen any sightings of Bill have we? Don’t worry.” The Fairy said looking from Dipper to the snowy woods outside.   
“I am going for a walk.” I stated walking awkwardly out the door while grabbing my coat. Putting on the coat I ran full speed into the forest. After sprint for sometime I found myself in the same patch as when Bill turned into… a object head? I am not sure what he is really. How could I have been so stupid?! I should not have let myself do that! Filled with anger I could not help it, hitting one of the bushes with my now velvet-less antlers I let some of that anger dissipate.  
~Bills pov~  
I woke to the sound of the breaking of branches. Following that sound I found the amusing site of Pine Tree tearing apart a leafless bush with his antlers. It was quite funny to see a deer centaur with a puffy red jacket dismembering a almost lifeless bush.  
“Bill?”   
“So kid, you are done attacking defenseless plants yet?” I say inky arms crossed over my chest. Then I felt an hand around my neck, putting me up against the tree behind me.  
“What are you planning Bill? What is it you want here? Why are you even here.” The deertur says close enough that if I had a nose they would be touching.  
“First, you don’t need to know. Second, I want what I want. Third, I am here because I was going to town. Now if you would put me down I will or do I have to make you put me down.” A smirk coming to my mouth at the last threat. The hand around my neck did not loosen if not it tightened.  
“I am angry and homicidal right now demon I am not sure if you want to test me.”  
“Fine then, I will let you subside to your urges.” With that I collided my mouth with dippers knowing it would get him to let me go.  
~3rd person pov~  
Dipper’s mind froze as Bill kissed him, Bill’s eyelid lowered in a challenged way. He was trying hard to fight the urge to kiss back, for a few seconds he was strong but he lost him self in the contact kissing back, eyes closing, hand around the others neck falling to the others bony hip. With that Bill pulled away running in the direction of town, a pinkish hue to the golden parts of there skin. After Dipper got back to his mind he himself had a bright red blush to his face.  
“Damn you Cipher.” Dipper said running after Bill.


End file.
